


Infected life

by Hanahaki_JohnnyGhost



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Infected, Multi, Sad, Survivors, bit of angst, lose of family, story about infected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanahaki_JohnnyGhost/pseuds/Hanahaki_JohnnyGhost
Summary: A disease or something starts up while two boys are at home alone, one germs infected what happens, will they meet again, or will one be left to mourn for ever.





	1. Chapter 1: infected

——chase POV——

i was at home with my little brother Alex, we were chilling watching tv at the time Alex was 13 I was 18. Are parents had gone out for a bit so I had to watch him which I didn't mind I loved my brother(in a brotherly way) and would protect him with my life. As we watched TV my phone went off so I checked it, my friemd Sarah who acted motherly towards everyone she was close too (me and my brother mostly) she was ranting about something so I checked it:

sarah:CHASE AT THE PARK PEOPLE ARE ACTING WEIRD AND CHANGING ONE IF THEM BIT ME IM SCARED WHAT SHOULD WE DO? YOU SHOULD PROBABLY STAY IN SIDE AND KEEP YOU AND YOUR BROTHER SAFE!!!

Chase: whoa Sarah calm down what's wrong?

Sarah:people are mutating or something oh god I'm feeling weird...

Chase:Sarah?

chase:Sarah!?

i started getting worried and looked over at Alex who was wearing his favorite red and blue hoodie and quickly changed the tv to the news seeing the reporters freaking out talking about an infection and I quickly looked at my brother who now looked a little scared I smiled at him

"hey it'll be ok I promise I won't let anything happen to you" I told him reassuringly his blue eyes looking a little more relived... boy was I wrong about keeping us safe only a few days later we had met up with a few people still alive one being my friend Roger, as we were trying to find a place to lay low and stay safe for a while we got chased by a horde of Infected a few looked different so they were dubed special infected, as we ran we got to the roofs and ran from there but as we ran I heard a scream and turned to see Alex, my last family living in the apocalypse, fall into an ally and my friend Roger reaching for him I quickly ran over and saw a bunch of the infected surounding him and attacking I wanted to go and save him, I had promised I'd protect him and there he is dying when I went to jump Roger grabbed me and shook his head. I turned to him pushing him away

"I have to save him!!!" I yelled at my friend Roger shook his head looking sad

"you know you can't its to late Chase" he told me as tears streamed down my face sadly and I nodded taking one more glimpse at were my brother had been and then ran after my friend. It made no since though he's great at parkour there's no way he would've fallen, then again I guess anything can happen. As we ran I couldn't forget the sight of my little brother being killed I was supposed to protect him, I was supposed to be there for him that's what your supposed to do as a big brother and I just left him there I should've been over there to wait for him I should'nt have gone ahead and kept running, for God's sake he was only 13 once we got to a safe place I broke down in tears letting all my emotions spill looking out the window at the night sky wishing my little brother was here and my parents and I would wake up and non of this would've happens god I wished this was all some sick dream but of course it wasn't it all had to be real! I should've helped him...

———A/N———

Hope it’s good I’m not the best writer but I try


	2. Chapter 2:Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up and feels different

——Alex's POV——

I woke up on the ally that I fell into, strange I could've sworn I died I had fallen off a 3 story building, or was I pushed? I can't remeber but I remember the infected attacked me. Maybe I can find my brother and we can figure out what happened but as I started walking I noticed my hoodie sleeves were ripped and so were the knee areas on my pants lucky me I found some duck tape and taped them up, as I walked I found out it's for some reason easier to run on all 4s than on my feet Which was odd as I passed a window I got a glimpse of myself I had greyish skin, my black hair was a mess, and my hoodie and jeans were dirty but then I noticed my hands they were more like claws now that's when it hit me. I was infected i stumbled backwards into someone I didn't know who and quickly turned around to apologize.

"Hey watch were your-" she stopped mid sentence to look at me a look of shock and sadness crossed her face "oh dear this isn't good" she said looking me in the eyes I looked at her for a while till eventually I figured out were I knew her from it was my brothers friend Sarah 

"S-Sarah?" I asked looking her in her pale green eyes

"Hey Alex, oh what's your brother going to think?" She said moving some of his black hair out of his eyes but causes his left eye to fall out and makes him jump a little.

"I-I think chase thinks I'm dead" i said looking at her frowning a little and she pulls me into a hug 

"It's alright I'm right here I'll keep you safe now" she told me making me relax a little at least I have someone who I know in this hell.


End file.
